five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 April 2016
12:03 Brb 12:18 is deeeded 12:18 cri 09:49 hi 09:54 Ah. Hey there 10:00 hi 10:00 got to night 6 on A:DI(five nights at treasure island) 10:00 and with true ending 10:01 time to shrek true mickey 10:04 Fok him 10:04 ye 10:05 il fok him in the nonexistent anushole 10:06 Have you got to 3 AM? Not going to spoil things, but you may if you aredarude 10:07 are darude* 10:07 i just skipped night 6 10:07 Wait wat 10:07 not to spoil but if you press the O key it skips a night 10:07 #CheatLandFan342 XD 10:08 XDDDDDDD 10:08 10:09 AND I DIED 10:09 Shall i spoil what happens on 3 AM and above on Night 6? 10:09 i know what happens 10:09 the whole undertale soul concept 10:09 Yup 10:09 And hey 10:09 called it 10:09 u know what happens when you get to 3 AM at night 3 10:10 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:10 Power off, fight TM, and you already know 10:10 What. 10:10 hey bae 10:10 Hi 10:10 were talking about A:DI 10:10 What's your favorite character from ADI? 10:11 True Mickey FTW 10:11 corruptus 10:11 died again 10:11 TLfan VS true mickey(lost 3 times now 10:12 3 times? it took me like 50 attempts to beat him for some reason 10:12 Mine is either True Mickey, Corruptus, Willy, or Noswald. 10:13 i also befriended the face at pirate caverns 10:13 Undying much! 10:13 ?* 10:13 Willy was always my favorite FNATL Character, same with Oswald. But True Mickey and Corruptus are awesome characters. 10:13 ye 10:13 FUN FACT:corruptus is a hybrid of the mickeys 10:14 During the fight, I even raged and almost wanted to throw my keyboard at the moon 10:14 Trust me, the pain was real 10:14 ^^^WELCOME TO MY WORLD 10:14 i know how to befriend the suits 10:15 And gone for no raisin (intended) 10:15 LAWL 10:15 do you know what REALLY annoys me about true mickey? 10:16 What 10:16 THE GIANT MICKEY HEADS 10:16 YOU CANT RUN FROM THEM THEY WILL EAT YOU -Me 2016 10:17 who would make a better president? 10:17 RT for true mickey,like for donald trump 10:17 Please no Donald Trump. I would move to England straight away 10:17 i would move to switzerland 10:18 Nah, Antartica's gud 10:18 i would die 10:18 Id rather stay there for a million years than let a crazy man rule 10:19 If he is president, RIP Murica 10:19 i compare him with hitler often 10:19 Please dont add hitler to this conversation 10:20 but srrsly tho 10:20 he does have similarities with trump 10:20 Just no 10:20 oh 10:21 i also have something to show you guys 10:21 Yeah? 10:21 http://five-nights-at-treasure-island-found.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3603#2 10:22 Randomness too OP 10:24 i also released the other 2 parts 10:25 Not gonna bother, still need some plans 10:25 I'm reading them. 10:25 kay 10:27 GOD DAMMIT TRUE MICKEY IS MAKING ME RAGE 10:27 Welcome to my pain brah 10:27 He might be saying "Umadbro?" 10:27 probrably 10:28 also thank GOd theres no FNaTL fanfics 10:28 i want the frozen fandom to burn 10:28 Y u hate 10:29 if you want the answer,look at five nights at frozen 10:30 Dat salt though 10:30 Brb 10:30 Mkay 10:32 ummm......marcus..... 10:32 you might wanna check scott games..... 10:34 Why exactly 10:34 HOLY SHIT 10:34 MARCUD 10:34 NOW 10:34 *MARCUS 10:34 CHECK IT NOW 10:34 MAH GURD 10:35 PLEASE SCOTT 10:35 END THESE THEORIES NOW 10:35 So you hate it? 10:36 Nope 10:36 FNAF 5 confirmed 10:37 died again 10:37 If this is FNAF 5 then i will make myself crash into a wall 10:37 How many attenpts 10:37 attempts* 10:39 RIP 10:42 Brightening up the teaser now 10:47 Nah i got nothing 12:30 chat is dead 01:11 test 01:12 Nah, the other color was better. 01:13 Hm....interesting. 01:26 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:27 sup 02:26 YES I FINALLY BEAT TRUE MICKEY 02:28 Noice 04:14 TUPAR 04:14 TUPAR 04:14 http://www.scottgames.com/ 04:14 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx SCREAMING 04:15 WHEN IT COMES TO SCOTT'S TEASERS, I CAN NEVER GUESS WHAT IT IS COMING RIGHT 04:15 I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE BOOK SEQUEL OR MOVIE 04:15 h0t 04:22 WHAT 04:22 THE 04:22 FUUUUCK 04:23 FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: SISTER LOCATION 04:24 yep 04:24 another FNAF 04:24 I think this is a spin off 04:24 highly a chance 04:25 and it COULD take place during FNAF 2 04:25 STFU HO U DUN KNOW SHIZ. 04:25 BETCH 04:26 https://youtu.be/xIng7vAh_CE?t=38 04:30 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx comes back to chat to mike loosing his balls 04:30 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx i MEAN SHIT 04:32 Balls? 04:32 NO 04:32 I SAID SHIT 04:32 Come in pm and I'll show you if I have lost my balls. 04:32 JKjK 04:36 that. was. pretty. h0t. 04:49 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 04:50 * The Real PTLD-93 scrolls up 04:50 mIKE 04:50 Oh hey everyone's dead except for me. 04:51 w 04:51 yep 04:51 Nvm. 04:56 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 05:00 rip mike schmidt 05:00 (lenny) 05:01 MIKE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:01 ;-; it is a tragety 05:01 in FNaC 2 i beat night 5 and 6 like a pro 05:01 not to mention both 7/20 modes 05:03 i beat both 7/20 modes like a cheeter, a bug let me complete them since it was an early version 05:03 Lol. 05:08 WAIT WAIT 05:08 PTLD 05:08 DID YOU SEE IT 05:09 See what? 05:10 See what? 05:11 everything 05:25 i can relate to that tup 05:25 same 05:25 i beat them like a cheet 05:54 Hey hey hey everyone! 2016 04 23